


Love and Spice

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [11]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Firehouse Spice, Friendship, Love, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Sex, Team as Family, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: There is a call to attend a car accident with one of their own injured in the involvement.The story begins with Travis Montgomery who is late for his shift at Station 19. He is amused and shocked to find his friends in some spicy situations. The most shocked is Vic and Lucas.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Station Spice [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517672
Comments: 137
Kudos: 42





	1. Christmas Hi-jinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [Megs (Megs1001)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [seminam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seminam/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [gena_moe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gena_moe/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).



> This will be the first chapter to start a series of Station Spice short or sort off short stories which will remain in chronological order of time.

The annual Station 19 Christmas Eve Eve Party was underway. They always had the party a day before Christmas Eve as Christmas Eve and Christmas Day tended to be their busiest days of the Christmas season. People would be falling off the roof pretending to be Santa Claus or hanging lights, people accidentally leaving things close to the open flame on a stove, adolescents starting bonfires in parks and fleeing as soon as they hear the sirens blaring. All the things to keep the firefighters busy at Christmas time.

Travis Montgomery steps through the decorated doors of Station 19, two hours late for his shift and the party. He may have been having his own private party with his new lover Mike, whom he met cycling with his cycling group just over two weeks ago. Mike’s bicycle had a flat, Trav helped him out, and they discovered they had a lot in common. 

Travis still navigating his way in the dating arena after splitting with Grant months ago and still is friends with him wanted to quicken the pace with Mike after taking it slow with Grant and that ended badly. Travis felt happy and relaxed with Mike. The only thing that worried Travis was Mike’s first name being the same as his late husband Michael. Vic had told him it was nonsense to think like that, they were not the same person. 

She was right on this occasion they were not a like at all. Michael had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a wisdom about him that made everything seem more sensible. Mike is blond-haired, blue-eyed and made everything seem logical.

Tinsel and two big Christmas trees with flashing coloured lights decorated the entry into Station 19. He walks up to the Captain’s closed door to announce his arrival and hears a woman’s voice that sounded like Andy’s demanding Mr Pecker to stand to attention in her presence. 

Captain Sullivan mutters, “Mr Pecker is dancing for you instead.”

Travis knocks on the door to stir them up. Sullivan roars “Go away, don’t come back.”

This makes Travis chuckle and continues to walk to the turn out room to which the door was locked and Travis could hear Miller’s groans of euphoria as a woman, whose moans Travis had never heard before at the station were loud and she shouted at Miller to drive into her like a fire truck, big and powerful.

Again, Travis chuckles as he makes his way to the change room through to the shower room where the steam from the running hot water of the shower fogged the room. Travis could hear laughter coming from one of the shower stalls.

Maya moaned loudly saying, “My pussy needs you, Jacky Baby. I want you to make my pussy meow, make me meow.”

“Here is my hot dog puddy cat.” Woof, woof, woof Jack replied as Maya’s cry of being penetrated reverberated around the walls of the bathroom.

Travis ever so slowly creeps backwards out of the shower room into the change room where he changes into his uniform and locks his belongings into his locker whistling Rudolph the Red-nose Reindeer.

After several minutes, Travis leaves as Maya’s squeals of her consecutive orgasms are like a cat trying to sing off pitch in a high note, which made Travis grimace in pain-blocking his ears.

Vic had told him that she would meet him on the catwalk in the garage at nine o’clock, which was now just after. He takes to the catwalk and looks down below to the firetruck and what he saw actually turns him on.

He sees Lucas Ripley lying on his back naked with someone in an elf costume riding him. Travis enjoyed listening to Lucas’s groans and watching his face as he came. Travis secretly wished the man was gay but knew deep down that he was not. It did not matter now that he found Mike who is similar in appearance to Lucas.

Travis hid in the shadows and heard Ripley saying “Elf Loverlicious I beg you not to tell my Eggy that I am playing with you.”

A fake child’s voice says, “I don’t know how to tell you but she has been bonding with Claus.”

“Oh, but I do know.” He chuckles tickling the elf whose laugh sounded like Vic. “What Eggy does not know is I am Claus.”

The elf squeals, “You are a naughty boy, Chief.”

Lucas flips, Vic onto her back then hears Travis from above on the catwalk say loudly under his breath, “You’re dating the Chief.”

Vic and Lucas stop what they are doing and cover-up and Vic sees Travis coming out of the shadows of the catwalk with a horrified surprise expression on his face.

“So this is Sacul?” Travis mumbles.

“Travis meet Lucas Ripley aka Sacul Yelpir.” Vic makes the introduction.

“Get dressed, we need to talk,” Travis says walking off.

Vic and Lucas watch Travis walk away and Lucas looks at Vic, “Damn we finally have been caught.” Lucas mutters shaking his head, “This fire truck has always had it in for us.”

“Now that you say that it has. At least we were caught doing it on this beast.” Vic smirks.

“But I never got to finish what I was about to do to you Eggy.”

“I think Elf Loverlicious and Claus need to get it on.” Vic’s smirk widens into a smile.

“Wait.” Lucas reaches under his displaced clothing bringing out the Santa mask and putting it on.

“Oh! We can’t Travis needs an explanation and he seemed pissed.” Vic tells Lucas quickly knowing she should go to Travis.

Lucas growls “Claus wants his elf and wants her now.” 

Vic could not respond as Lucas takes the mask off and his mouth starts kissing hers. He pulls back and looks into Vic’s eyes, which were dark with desire, mirroring his own.

“Chief you are Claus.” Vic giggles in a girly tone acting in the elf persona. Lucas goes down on Vic sucking the juice from her womanhood.

Twenty minutes later Vic and Lucas were walking the corridors of the station looking for Travis. They walked past the gym, the door was slightly ajar, and Lucas and Vic peered through the crack and saw Travis standing on the pedals of the spin bike with his pants off as another pantless man had impelled Travis from behind thrusting into him.

“Oh, Tour de Montgomery you are coming up to an incline I need for you to keep pedalling.” The man urged as he keeps plunging himself into Travis.

Lucas and Vic are shocked at what they saw, Lucas touches Vic’s shoulder and points down the corridor to motion her to leave, and they did. 

“That must be Mike,” Vic tells Lucas as they make their way to the beanery where the party was in full swing.

“That’s Travis new flame? He looked like me.”

“He did. Travis always hoped you were gay.” Vic confesses and Lucas seemed to look uncomfortable at that knowledge. “The relationship is not official yet. I give it a week before it is. I don’t know if I could look at Mike without seeing what we just saw.”

“Was a sight I have never seen before?” Lucas confesses and they both laugh.

They walk into the beanery together and everyone stops as they see the Chief. Lucas looks at Vic and roars at her “Hughes how dare you walk away from me back in the conference room now.”

Vic looks angrily at him and storms back out of the doors she just entered and heads towards the conference room, Lucas following her. When she enters, she sees a black box on the desk with a note and that Christmas tissue box which makes Vic smile.

Vic goes over, reads the note and it explains that there is an option to make their romance public, and that protects them from the rules of the Fire Department and that thing is marriage. “You have been holding onto this secret silver bullet and not tell me until now,” Vic says in shock.

“Sorry Vic, I did not think to tell you about the marriage loop-hole earlier because I did not want to scare you away,” Lucas tells her,

“Scare me away. You are a doofus Lucas Ripley. How many times have I told you I love you? How many times have we put on this pretence of disliking one another when we could already be married by now and show everyone our true feelings.”

“Vic I am sorry.” Lucas apologises again looking despondent.

Vic notices Lucas’s expression “Damn it, fine, okay I don’t want to waste another minute, Lucas Ripley will you marry me?” Vic asks babbling her way through.

“Vic” Lucasmumbles holding onto her arms looking shocked.

“Did I just propose? Don’t answer me just yet.” Vic starts to back away losing her bravado but Lucas holds onto her arm tightly

“Yes Victoria, of course, it’s yes,” Luke responds cheerfully still holding strongly onto her arms fearful Vic would run.

“You…said…yes.” Vic stutters looking befuddled.

“Victoria I was going to ask you to marry me with this ring,” Lucas says opening the little black jewellery box that displayed a Princess cut 18ct white gold engagement ring.

She looks at the no-nonsense ring and whispers, “Perfect.”

“I love you Eggy, I am sorry for not telling you sooner about the marriage clause.”

“The important thing is you have told me now and I don’t want to wait to marry you.”

“Me neither. I’ll set up an appointment with HR and we can go get certificates and all that tomorrow before your shift. We could be married next week.”

“Lucas, can we have one more public yelling match before we end our secret?”

“I thought you would never ask. It is a turn on isn’t it?” Vic nods her head.

As they make love yet again, they exaggerate their euphoric moans as maddening growls. Vic sounded as though she was in pain and in fact, she was as her thigh muscles began to cramp holding the same position she had on the truck for far too long.

After Vic and Lucas fell into their bliss, Lucas helped to stretch out and massage Vic’s thigh muscles so they could relax. They redressed and headed back to the party separately. Vic walked into Travis as he and Mike were making their way to the beanery.

“Vic this is Mike. Mike this is my BFF Vic,” Vic could not help but look at Mike’s groin region and then quickly looks up to smile at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, cleanly shaven man who held out his right hand and Vic shakes it. Travis then asks, “Where is your hobby?”

“Not a hobby anymore, Vic flashes her diamond ring at him.”

“Vic, how long have you been in a relationship with your hobby?”

“My fiancé and I have been together for over a year.” Vic could not wipe the smile off her face.

“What! When did it happen?” Travis shrieked in shock.

“It first happened on Dean’s Birthday last year. No one else knows except for you now.”

“I am the first to know?” Vic nods then Travis asks, “So those arguments you were having with Ripley all year have been fake ones?”

“Yes.”

“What about the noise from the conference room just then?”

“Spice!”

“Well played Hughes,” Travis commends her on keeping a secret.

“Thanks, Trav and Travis will you be my Chief Bride’s person.”

“When?”

“Next week, so will you?”

“Vic, I would be honoured to be your Chief.” They hug then Travis mutters, “Your children will have the best hair in the world.”

“They will.” Vic laughs. “Travis you will be my second Chief I already have my first that I have to say I love with every fibre of my heart.”

“Vic I don’t mind being your second Chief as your first is yummolicious.” Travis then looks at Mike and says to him “Mike you are my yummolicious.” Mike kisses Travis in front of Vic and Vic could not help but feel embarrassed.

As they enter the beanery everyone looks at Vic and ask if she is ok as her screams were heard over the Christmas music playing. Vic tells her friends and others from B and C shifts that Ripley did not smack her around but she was just angry at the Chief’s inability to provide her with what she wanted.

Overhearing Vic’s explanation made Travis chuckle once again. Ripley provided every need that Vic wanted. Then Travis introduces Mike to his fellow firefighters Maya and Jack who looked thoroughly clean, Dean and his young, blond-haired, white beauty, Andy, and Captain Sullivan who looked very sheepish.

The party quieten as Lucas walks in and asks for everyone’s attention. He begins his spiel commending everyone on a great year of service and that Station 19 was the benchmark other stations needed to aim for. He then wishes everyone a Merry and safe Christmas.

The klaxon sounded and Vic and the rest of A shift ran off always ready to tackle any emergency.


	2. New Year's Eve Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve at Station 19 and there is a call to attend a car accident with one of their own injured in the involvement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit serious because of the plot but I tried to balance it with the right amount fun and spice.
> 
> Happy New Year to you all.

Station 19 was busy with the station's firefighters and admin staff revelling in the New Year. They normally do not party at the station on New Year’s Eve, but after last week’s Christmas Eve, Eve party they decided on an impromptu celebration with everyone, including family members. 

Two thousand and nineteen saw no members of their team perish in an emergency call and they decided to honour that fact with this party so 2020 could continue with no loss of life.

Vic ran into the station in a white long-sleeved knee-high maxi laced dress a little wet from the rain outside. Vic was late for the New Year’s party, having spent all day downtown and at head office. Travis followed closely behind her in a wet navy blue business suit and tie.

“You’re late for the party.” Maya hollered at them from the top of the stairs frowning at them in their attire. “This is not a formal gathering, why so dressed up? 

“We had that thing at HR.” Vic reminds her.

“Chief Ripley came through with the goods did he?”

“There was a loophole he did not want to tell me until I grilled him about it last week.”

“It was more like he hammered you.” Travis blurts.

“Yes, that big bust-up you had and you were pounded in the conference room by the Chief. Ripley’s growls sounded harsh and menacing, we all thought you were imperilled.”

Travis lets out a laugh saying, “You could say that Vic was pounded as her screams of passion were heard all over the station.”

“Screams of passion?” Maya says perplexed.

Travis continues to laugh until Vic pinches his butt tightly until he yelped in pain. “I meant pain, pain, and yes pain. Passion is what I was having with Mike.”

“Uh, we heard you and Mike in the gym working out. Oh…, it was the spicy kind of work out was it Trav? I hope you make your relationship official with Mike because he is a decent man. He is waiting for you in the beanery along with everyone else.”

Travis blushes “I did say passion and yes it became official yesterday.”

Maya’s eyes glistened as she smiles at Travis. “What is the loophole, Vic?”

“I will tell you and everyone else when Sacul arrives. I will just wait here awhile for him.” Vic takes a couple of tissues from the box on the enquiry desk and pats the dampness from her face and hair.

“What! Do we get to meet Sacul? About time Hughes and don’t keep us waiting too long C Shift might get called out to attend an emergency.”

“Sacul will be here very soon, he was following us in his jeep,” Vic tells Maya.

As soon as Vic said that, the klaxon sounded calling C Shift to a head-on collision between two cars at the intersection of S Jackson Street and 20th Avenue S not far from the station.

“We drove through that intersection on the way here just a few minutes ago. The accident must have happened straight after we went through. Sacul left five minutes after we did, he will be fine.” Travis said noticing Vic’s worried expression.

“I…hope…you…are right.” Vic stutters as the sirens on the fire engine and aid car whir into life. “I will wait here for Lu…Lu…cas, you go be with Mike. “ Vic whispers.

“Vic are you sure?” Travis asks not sure that he should leave her.

Vic tries to look upbeat and chocks out “Yes.” Travis gives Vic’s hand a gentle touch and leaves.

While waiting at the front desk for Lucas Vic hears a noise coming from the empty garage. On entering the garage, Vic hears laughter from above on the catwalk. From the low-level light coming from the station’s offices and conference room she sees two figures disrobing.

“Dr Pecker so kind of you to make a house call on this stormy evening.” Vic could hear Andy say.

“I am always here for a damsel in distress Ms Honeypot in need of my very important Doctor’s tool.”

“What a wonderful piece of equipment you have there Doc…tor” Andy squeals in delight as Captain Sullivan pulls her panties down from underneath her dress and moves his limp tool against Andy’s thighs trying to stimulate his disobedient shaft to an erect position.

“Doctor I think you need to get a new name for Mr Pecker as he is having trouble of late standing to attention?”

“I think you are right. What do you suggest?” Sullivan asks.

“Mr Ineedtobelicked?”

“No, but he does by the way. What else?”

“Mr Squeaky?” Andy suggests and Vic makes a closed mouth growl.

“No, Mr Pecker roars not squeaks.”

“Andy’s Ramrod?”

“Does that mean we are exclusive, No more Ryan?” Sullivan says breaking out of character.

“You are all mine Robert Sullivan, so should I persuade Andy’s Ramrod to get excited at being Andy’s one and only?”

“Oh, Ms Honeypot I have a great name for my medical equipment, The injector.”

“My, my I feel faint Dr Pecker. I need The Injector now.” Andy orders watching Sullivan’s member grow in length.

“Whatever my honey wants she gets.”

Vic was about to creep back out when a phone starts ringing and Sullivan barks, “What.” There is a long pause of quietness then Sullivan shouts, “Is he alive?”

There is another pause then Sullivan shouts, “On my way.”

“What is it?” Andy asks concerned.

“It’s Ripley, the car accident, its bad I have to go and help.” Sullivan blabs trying to put back on his clothes. “Andy you need to go to Victoria, she will need you.”

“Vic…” Andy sounded confused then asks “Why?”

“Andy just do it.” Sullivan sternly tells her walking away.

Vic hearing that Ripley was involved in the car accident runs out of the garage and slams into Mike.

“Hey Vic, Travis wanted me to check on you,” Mike told her.

“Lu…Lu…cas.” Vic stutters then she faints to the floor.

“Vic, Vic open your eyes.” Vic’s eyes flutter open at the mention of her name. She is on her bunk in her room at the station. Vic sees the worried expressions of Travis, Mike, Maya and Andy who are hovering over her.

“Lucas?” Vic blurts out. Andy and Maya look at each other with a raised eyebrow.

“Vic, he is alive and has been taken to hospital,” Travis tells her gently.

“I need to be with him,” Vic says impatiently trying to get out of her bunk.

“Vic just rest for a minute and drink some water,” Travis tells her passing her a glass of water and she gulps it down.

Vic gets up from the bed “Now can we go.” Vic says in a commanding tone.

“Vic, what is between you and Ripley?” Andy asks.

“He is my husband.” Vic holds up her left hand to show them her wedding ring. 

Andy and Maya looked stunned “How long have you been married to him?’ Andy asks.

“Today, that is why I am wearing this dress, and that is why Travis and I were late, we had to go to HR afterwards. Travis gave me away and Captain Sullivan stood as Ripley’s best man. We told Robert together on the weekend about our relationship and that we were getting married today. Lucas wanted Robert to be at the ceremony along with Jennifer, Lucas’s sister.”

“Sacul is Lucas spelt backwards,” Maya notes. “You were going to tell us all tonight when Lucas turned up.” 

“Yes, Travis please I can’t wait any longer, take me to the hospital.” Vic begins to weep and they all leave together.

________________________________________

Over two hours later Vic finally got to see Lucas. Vic holds Lucas’s hand sitting beside him as he lay in his hospital bed in the ICU as the New Year rings in. Sully walks into the room with a female Doctor.

“Mrs Ripley, I am Dr Amelia Shepherd Chief Neurosurgeon.” Vic looks at the woman whose hands hold onto her small pregnant bulge.

“Is Lucas going to wake up?”

“Your husband received a blow to the head that rocked his head either forward or backward or from side to side causing the brain to collide at high velocity with his skull. This jarring bruises brain tissue and tears blood vessels. From the results of the MRI and CAT scans, your husband has a brain contusion or commonly called bruising on the brain. He could wake up anytime or his loss of consciousness could last for hours or days. We will no more when he wakes up. Sit and talk to him he will know that you are there.”

Vic sat and stared at his face for hours at one point laying her head on the side of the bed holding his hand. She lifts her head and says to him in a whispered loving tone “Lucas wake up my love, I’m horny for you. I need to play with my squeaky toy, so how about it.”

“So you want to bump and grind and play with my toy do you, Mrs Ripley?” Lucas murmurs, opening his eyes.

“I would love that very much Mr Ripley but we can be seen through the windowed wall out to the desk.”

“You could give me a handjob under the covers. I only have a hospital gown on.” Lucas smiles at Vic, who smirks at him.

Vic always organised takes a tube of lubricant and a small packet of tissues from her bag. Vic moves the bed cover slightly. Vic sits on the bed, applies the lubricant to both her hands and puts her hands under Lucas’s hospital gown.

With the pads of her fingers, she glides up and down his shaft stimulating it. Vic runs her thumbs along the inguinal crease and with the heel of her hand uses it to massage the area beneath his balls.

“Vic don’t stop, stroke my toy,” Lucas growls.

Vic focuses her technique on stimulating the head of the penis and the frenulum then places both hands on his shaft and twists her hands in opposite directions. A groan escapes Lucas as she twists her hands again. Lucas makes another louder groan.

“Vic, go faster,” Lucas says breathlessly.

Vic’s now strokes him faster with an up and down motion until he yells in delight of his orgasm and his cum sprays out over himself.

“Vic…Vic…Vic.” Vic stirs awake at the sound of Travis’s voice.

Vic lifts her head from the side of the bed and looks at Travis who points to Lucas whose eyes flicker open. Lucas focuses on Vic’s smiling relieved face and he looks confused whispering “Who are you, where’s Eva?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vic, what does this ending mean for her and Ripley? More next week.


	3. The Sing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a couple of days since Lucas awoke from his unconsciousness after the car accident and Vic meets Eva at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Vicley spice, not yet. The other couples take over the spice mantle for now.

It has been two days since Lucas came out of his unconsciousness and he seemed to be progressing as well as expected though very irritable and short-tempered with not being able to remember the past eleven years of his life. He still had not remembered Vic. 

At first, Dr Amelia Shepherd had, advised Vic not to tell him about their marriage or relationship as it could upset him. Last night she also told Vic to stay away for a couple of days, as she was not giving him space to recollect his missing years. He needed to remember that he loves Victoria on his own terms. 

Vic had not left his bedside since he had come into the hospital so Travis came to pick her up and take her home last night. Vic was determined not to stay away too long just overnight.

Coming to the hospital this morning, Vic had not expected to meet Eva but there she was holding Lucas’s hands and he was smiling lovingly at her. Jen, Lucas’s sister had shown Vic a photo of Eva and Lucas on their wedding day twelve years ago just in case Eva showed up at the hospital.

Vic felt sick to her core at seeing her. Eva is a woman in her mid to late thirties with dark- brown long wavy hair that comes down just below her shoulders. It appeared she liked her lips injected with filler, as they are overly perky. Eva must have sensed that there were eyes on her because she and Lucas look up to see Vic through the window of his room standing in the corridor. Lucas told Eva something and she nods, walks to the door, and opens it. 

Eva confidently strides over to Vic, “Hello I am Eva Ripley and you are?”

“I am Victoria Rrr…Hughes.” Vic replied only hesitating slightly thinking why should she tell this woman that she is now married to Lucas. 

“So you're Victoria. The nurses tell me you are upsetting Lucas.”

Vic does nothing but stares at Eva with enmity. Vic was not sure how much Eva knew about her and was not going to divulge any information that could result in further indignation.

“Lucas does not want you near him.” Eva remarks. 

“Are you saying that or does that request come from Lucas.”

“Victoria, just stay away from him. I don’t know who you were to him before the accident, but he does not want to see you now. Please leave I can take good care of him. All he needs is me at this time and also in the future.”

“We will see about that. He may remember you but in time he will remember me as the woman he loves, not you and he will oust you out of his room and onto your ass. He will wash his hands off you once and for all.”

“You are a feisty one, not his normal type at all. I wonder what he sees in you, or are you a passing fancy.”

“I mean more to him than you while married to Lucas.” Vic retorts loudly.

Vic sees Mike who happens to be a nurse at Grey/Sloan shuffle towards them and whispers, “Ladies, please quieten it down. There are patients that need to rest and not stress hearing your disgruntled tones.” Mike makes an eyebrow raise at Eva, then turns to Vic and asks “Vic can I please have a word with you?”

Vic nods and Eva goes back into Lucas’s room and shakes her head at him on entering. Mike takes Vic to one side of the nurse’s desk and gives her a cup of water that Vic consumes quickly.

Vic notices Mike’s concerned look and he says in a sympathetic tone “Vic, are you alright? Eva has been very demanding to the nurses wanting us to contact Dr Shepherd. She thinks it is her right to know Lucas’s condition because she is his ex. She is baiting you, trying to get a rise out of you.”

Knowing this infuriates Vic even more and in a vehement tone says, “She has got no right to know any information about Lucas, I am his wife, not her. She lost Lucas because she could not cope with him being a firefighter. She gave up her privilege when she started to treat him unfairly and showed hatred towards him.”

“Come with me, I will take you somewhere. A dealing closet.” Mike tells her dragging her by the arm.

“What type of dealing closet?”

“To scream, cry or throw things. Let your emotions out, don’t keep them bottled up.” He imparts as they now stood outside the storage closet.

There were animalistic grunts and moans coming from behind the door. Then a familiar voice sings loudly “Maggie, give it to me baby.”

“Uh huh, uh huh.” Maggie sings back the line from The Offspring song ‘Pretty Fly’.

Vic and Mike look at each other in a wide-eyed expression. “This one appears to be taken for singing lessons,” Mike exclaims.

“Where are you taking me now?” Vic asks as Mike directs her down the corridor.

“The janitor’s closet.”

When they arrive at the door, there are louder moans and groans coming from the small room. Vic hears another familiar voice loudly urging on her man, “Oh, yes wolfman, make my fur ball purr. Sing to it just like Penny to Sheldon in The Big Bang Theory.”

“Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur! Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr!" Jack sang repeatedly until there was only the “Ohh!” and “Ahh!” cries coming from Maya. 

"That’s Maya and Jack,” Vic informs Mike.

“I guess your team knows how to come together to support one another at a crucial and traumatic time.”

“Yes, we are very supportive and loving, some need to be consoled more as you can tell by what’s happening behind the doors.”

“Travis will need that comfort when he comes to meet me for our lunch date.”

Vic gives him a hopeful glance and with positivity says “You are good for him Mike I have never seen Travis so very happy and in love before, not even when he was with Grant.”

“I love him Vic, but I am so scared to tell him and being rejected,” Mike confesses.

“Don’t waste time tell him before it is too late before everything turns upside down and your love forgets who you are?”

Grabbing hold onto both Vic’s forearms Mike looks into Vic’s eyes and with sincerity says, “Victoria, give him time to heal. It may be best to stay away from the hospital for a day or two. His memory loss is only temporary, he has to remember in his own time. Give him that chance. As the saying goes absence makes the heart grow fonder or in your case absence makes the brain remember.”

“You are right, Dr Shepherd told me something similar last night I know Lucas will remember eventually.” 

“Should we try to see if the consulting room is free?”

“I think our little expedition to find a dealing closet has made my anger disappear but I would like to be alone and sit for a moment.”

“Okay, the consulting room it is.” Mike smiles at Vic who in return squeezes his hand.

When they arrive at the door to the consulting room, they hear a man singing.

Sexual healing, baby, it's good for me  
Sexual healing is something that's good for me

You're my medicine, open up and let me in  
Darling, you're so great, I can't wait for you to operate

Once again, Vic and Mike look at each other and Mike cheekily ask, “Shall we see who is singing ‘Sexual Healing' by Marvin Gaye?”

Vic nods and chuckles then they walk in to find Andy Herrera on her back and Robert Sullivan above her in a compromising position on the examination bed with their pants down and shirts off.

“Oops, sorry thought this room was free,” Mike says but the horrified expressions on Andy and Robert’s face make Mike and Vic burst out laughing. Mike then tells Sullivan “Nice singing by the way. Can I request ‘Let’s Talk about Sex’ by Salt-N-Pepa.”

“I don’t do requests.’ Robert grunts.

“As a health professional, I noticed you are not wearing any protection Captain? I am sure you don’t want to get your subordinate pregnant now do you?” Mike asks in a stern tone.

Andy blushes in embarrassment while Sullivan gives Mike a fearful expression and in a soft tone says to Andy, “Sorry Andy I will use protection in future.” Robert turns his attention to Mike and tells him “The moment took us both by surprise we needed to comfort one another.”

“Here, takes this. I hope it is not too large for you?” Mike queries’ taking a condom out of his pocket and throws it to Sullivan.

Sullivan looks at the packing and his eyebrows rise in surprise and chirps, “Perfect, thanks.”

After leaving the room, they see Travis waiting at the nurse’s station and Vic looks towards Lucas’s room. Eva was still in the room along with Jen and her husband Mark.

“So that’s Eva, Jen told me before she and Mark went in,” Travis mentions.

“Devil incarnate,” Vic replies staring angrily at Eva through the window.

“Huh already had a confrontation did you?”

“Yeah, Mike will tell you all about it while you two have lunch. Will you visit me at my apartment tonight?”

“You are not staying at the hospital until tonight?”

“No, going home soon. I will ask Captain Sullivan to add me back on the next shift.”

“Vic, are you sure?”

“It has been suggested that I stay away from Lucas for a couple of days.”

“Who suggested that?” Travis looks at Vic with concern.

“Talk to Mike I am off to the chapel to think.” Vic gives Travis a reassuring smile and disappears down the corridor.

While sitting in the chapel Vic reflects over the information given to her by Dr Shepherd and Mike. Lucas’s memory loss only affected the memories of the past eleven years. Right before Lucas’s marriage to Eva started to crumble and they separated and divorced fourteen months later. 

Seeing him looking lovely at Eva was excoriating for Vic to see. Eva telling Vic to stay away from Luke stung and hurt her. With the help and advice provided by Mike, she understood it was best to stay away from him but Vic wanted to talk with Lucas before she left and leave him with a lightning bolt to evoke a recollection of her. She needs items to help with her plan.

Walking out of the chapel, she bumps into Dr Maggie Pearce and Dean Miller. “Hi Vic, how’s the Chief? Has he remembered anything yet? Miller asks.

“No, but he will," Vic looks at Maggie and asks " Dean finally caught you, did he?"

"Yes, he wore me down."

"I have a way to help Lucas remember me. Can you both help?”

“What do you need?” Dean asks.

“I need a cup of coffee, eggs, a stale bagel, chilli, a chainsaw, a photo of Aspen and Hawaii.” Vic blabs.

“Don’t forget the grey bath towel,” Travis adds coming up to Vic and Vic frowns.

Andy, Robert, Maya and Jack follow closely behind, she explains her scheme, and they all went off to find the items Vic requested.

Thirty minutes later Vic and Travis stand outside Lucas’s room. Robert helped to call Eva away from the room. Between him and Jen, they will keep her away long enough for Vic to say what she needed to Luke.

Travis walks into Lucas’s room first carrying in the chainsaw. Vic follows carrying the rest then Travis leaves. Vic stands in front of Lucas’s bed.

“Get out! I don’t remember you, just get out.” Lucas says angrily.

“Hear me, Lucas. If you don't remember me, then hear me” Vic yells back and Lucas stares at her in shock.

“You just yelled at me,” Lucas says in disbelief.

“Get used to it because I have not finished yelling at you yet.” She shouts back.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to remember me.” Vic pleads. “I will hit you on the head to get you to know who I am.”

“Are you using the chainsaw to hit me on the head with?”

“Maybe or I have it so it jogs your mind.

“I am a firefighter, we use chainsaws? Are you a firefighter?”

“Yes,” Vic shouts picking up the cup of coffee, bagel and eggs.

“What are those things supposed to remind me of?”

“The diner, our place, where Cam the manager caught us.”

“Caught us doing… What! I am married to Eva. Were we...” Lucas trials off his expression were one of disappointment.

“You have to know you did not hurt Eva,” Vic tells Luke trying to ease his pain.

Vic holds up the calendar pictures of Aspen and Hawaii and Lucas squishes his face trying to remember what this is supposed to mean and tells Vic, “I like Aspen in winter, not sure about Hawaii.” This makes Vic chuckle.

“Of course you like Aspen when it’s snowing, I guess you always have.”

“No, not always, I am unsure when I began to want Aspen as my vacation destination.”

Vic looked at him in hope then she picks up the grey towel and coffee and Lucas looks at her in confusion and shakes his head and says “Is the coffee hot and am I wearing the towel?”

“No the coffee was not hot and you did not wear the towel for very long.”

Lucas closes his eyes and asks, “Did I drop the towel?”

“Yes.” Vic squawks in hope.

“It was a guess,” Lucas tells her making her feel defeated.

“I have one more thing and this is it,” Vic said passing Lucas the chilli.

Lucas looks at the red chilli and he shouts, “A chilli, what does a spice…” Lucas stops talking, closes his eyes once again and he begins to pale then asks. “I am tired now can you please leave?”

“Yes, sorry I have overwhelmed you,” Vic says softly giving Lucas one last look before picking up the chainsaw and turning towards the door.

“Victoria Hughes,” Lucas shouts and Vic stops in her tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Lucas remember of Victoria Hughes?


	4. I Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's friends and Station 19 team invite themselves over to the Ripley house to show support to Vic. Vic also goes back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter ended with Vic leaving Lucas's room when it ends in this line;
> 
> “Victoria Hughes,” Lucas shouts and Vic stops in her tracks.
> 
> This chapter takes place where the previous chapter left off.

Did Lucas just say her full name Victoria Hughes? Vic was sure she heard right. This cannot be another dream, please let it be real she thought. Turning around to face Lucas again laying in his hospital bed. She was smiling happily at him.

“I remember you.” Lucas tells her peering at her happy expression then says “From the Captain interviews at 19. You yelled at me.”

Vic expression changes to confusion and tells him, “I did but I dialed it down afterwards.”

“Did I threatened to fire you because of that situation and is that why you’re here now, sucking up to me so I won’t fire you.

Vic realized then he only remembered her as a firefighter, not his wife. “No I am here for a different reason. However, you did pull out the ‘I will fire you’ card a little while later at a call we were attending to.” Vic mentions.

“Why did I say it then?”

“I yelled at you again when I thought you were trying to leave my team to die in the high-rise fire.”

Lucas who was looking at his hands in deep thought says “I don’t remember that.” He shouts then almost immediately in an agitated tone says “Please leave Officer Hughes I want my wife to come back to me.”

Vic looked hurt and disappointed at what he said. All she wanted to say to him is ‘Your wife is here with you.’ All she said was “Goodbye.”

Travis was waiting outside the door and takes the chainsaw from Vic who passes it to Dean and he covers it with a blanket. Travis takes Vic away, who was on the verge of tears. Travis ushers her towards the chapel where they sat alone.

“Well I guess it did not work.” Travis says.

“In a way it did, he does remember me as Officer Hughes who yelled at him but not as his wife.”

“That is a promising Vic. Small steps lead to positive results.”

“I just want him back now.” Vic says loudly in frustration and yawns in tiredness.

“Vic how about I take you home and you can rest?”

“I drove in.”

“Well get in your car and I will follow you home. I can order some ramen for dinner after you have slept a little.”

Vic nods her head and they both walk out into the corridor and Andy and Sullivan are standing very close to one another looking deeply into one another’s eyes. Sullivan had a hand on Andy’s hip and her right hand is on his ass stroking it. They seem very focused on one another and oblivious to Vic and Travis.

Maya and Jack come bustling around the corner Jack tickling Maya. Andy and Sullivan separate, Maya and Jack become serious when they notice Vic’s sad expression.

Vic not wanting all the attention on her asks to speak with Captain Sullivan who pulls her to one side and she asks him to put her back on the next A Shift to which he agrees. They make small talk about Lucas and Vic informs him of Lucas’s slight progress in the memory department.

The others overhear the last bit of information about the Chief and they all decided to invite themselves over to the Ripley household that night to show support for Vic. Their next shift was not until the following evening so they could have a late one. 

Vic just wanted a quiet night with Travis but she did not want to upset everyone so stayed silent and she might just end up enjoying the extra company and forgetting Lucas for a time.

____________________________________________

Two hours later everyone was in the living room, cocktails and beers in their hands. Vic was on her third Daiquiri and not yet tipsy. Travis ordered pizzas as the Ramen idea did not vote well with the others.

“So Vic can we have a tour of this beautiful house?” Andy asks.

“You are such a sticky beak Andy. Vic has not been home to tidy up.” Maya informs Andy who looks to Vic for permission.

“I don’t mind if you all look around the house as you have never stepped inside this huge two-story Mid-Century Modern home before. Just a warning the second bedroom is rather packed with some of my boxes that I moved over from my apartment before New Year’s. The bed is free if you wish to stay the night.” Vic offers looking at Andy.

Andy peers towards Robert Sullivan who granted his presence to this impromptu get together and gives Andy a seductive smirk.

“How many bedrooms Vic?” Jack asks.

“There are five if you include the study and the sofa in there folds out into a bed.”

“That’s where I ‘ll sleep the night.” Maya and Jack yell in unison.

“If you all must know there are beds in the other rooms as well so Dean and Travis. you and your plus one when they arrive can share the beds so go choose the guest bedroom you prefer.

The doorbell sounds and Travis runs to the front door. After a while Vic looks towards the corridor for Travis’s reappearance. He was taking too long for it to be the pizza that arrived so Vic walks towards the front entrance and in the little alcove that the jackets are hung is Travis and Mike making out and very much disheveled.

Vic clears her throat and the flushed faces of Travis and Mike see Vic then all three get a fright as the doorbell goes off once again and Vic opens the door to see Maggie’s shy smile.

“Dr Pierce, Maggie welcome. Dean is expecting you, go through to the living room.”

“Vic sorry for intruding I can leave if you want me too, I felt awful for you when your friends invited themselves over.”

“Maggie it is fine I need my friends support and though us two are not yet friends It will be good to get to know you away from the hospital and at least this time you are not Lucas’s doctor.”

“Yes, we did nearly loose him early last year with his heart and the hydrofluoric acid incident which we got to in time, but I did keep your and Lucas’s little secret quiet.”

“Thank you for that. I know it must have been hard.”

“Not at all it came under HIPAA or that’s what I like to think.” Maggie shrugs her shoulders and walks off down the hall. 

Travis. Mike and Vic follow Maggie seconds later and Vic notices when walking back into the living room the other couples are missing except for Dean who is passionately kissing Maggie then whispers in her ear and they walk off upstairs.

Vic, Travis and Mike were standing around when the doorbell rang for the third time and Travis walks off to answer it. Very soon after Travis comes through into the living room carrying the four pizza boxes and heads to the kitchen island bench.

“Dinner is served” Travis announces loudly lifting the pizza lids open.

_____________________________________________

“Did you hear that.” Andy mutters as her Captain sucks up the slow leakage from her quim. “Oh, Robert yes that tongue of yours is so talented.” Andy mumbles in a soft, quiet timbre.  
Robert stops what he is doing and looks up at Andy and bleats “Gracias, Ahora mi señora amor, ¿quieres el inyector negro?” 

“Si, lo hago Capitán.” Andy hisses.

Before Robert could embark on using his injector Vic bangs on the door and shouts “Mr Pecker and Ms Honeypot pizza is served so if you want some get dressed and come down stairs.”

Vic walks off snort laughing. Robert stares at Andy in horror and shouts “Shit! I told you I heard a snort laugh all those after times we were together. It’s Vic. She has known about us all along until today at the hospital.”

“Oh, not only was she keeping a secret about the Chief as her lover but us as well.”

“No, she would have told Ripley, he knows.”

“Not at the moment he doesn’t with his amnesia. Maybe he will never remember anything about us which would be a blessing for us.” Andy comments.

“Andy, Ripley is my friend I want him to remember, I don’t care if he knows about us. He won’t tell so stop thinking about yourself for a change.” Sullivan growls at her getting redressed.

“I…I was joking I… did not think.” Andy mumbles apologetically.

“Get dressed we are done for tonight.” Roberts yells storming off.

Andy sits on the bed naked in disbelieve at what just occurred. Andy hears Vic’s loud commanding voice down the hall shouting “Ms Soft Kitty and Wolf-man stop your purring and howling pizza down stairs in the kitchen so get a move on and that’s an order lieutenant’s.”

“Hey, Vic Maggie and I are on our way down” Miller booms and walks past the bedroom where a naked Andy still sits on the bed and stops to looks at her perky breasts.

Andy quickly covers herself and shouts “Don’t get any ideas Miller, we are not hooking up?”

“No fear Herrera I now have my prize and I am not going to lose Maggie for a hook-up with you and besides who did you just get with. Is Tanner back in town?"

“Miller, leave.” Andy roars her temper now rising.

________________________________________________

Vic had never heard meal time be so very quiet before not even when they were in the beanery at the station. Vic felt awkward and looks at Dean and wonders when he first got with Maggie.

“Miller, I know that you had a thing for Maggie for a while now but when did you two finally get down and dirty for the first time?” Vic asks her eyebrow raised.

Dean looks at Maggie and she is the one to answer. “Dean was very upset after the Chief’s accident the other night and I had just come out of a toxic relationship with my step-brother just weeks ago and was feeling flat and we console each other with sex in the storage room and everyday since then, including this morning where Dean sang to me.” Maggie said smiling revealing way too much.

“So, is this a temporary affair or is it headed down another road?” Jack asks and goes onto to say “I am just asking because the young blond floozy’s he ‘s been bedding lately don’t want another encounter and just curious that my friend is making the ladies happy?”

Maggie and Dean turn red in the face and Dean roars “Jack what the hell. I know how to pleasure the ladies just fine.”

Maggie pipes up again and tells Jack in a reassuring voice “Dean has given me great satisfaction that I never got with other partners or a certain Jackshit I was dating. I am looking forward to where Dean and I will go. It is looking pretty rosy at the moment.”

“So, who wants more beer or another cocktail?” Maya asks.

Robert notices Vic looking tired and yawning and goes to the sink and washes his hands “No I am leaving and I think everybody should do the same. Vic is tired and we should leave our guest to catch up on her sleep before returning to duties tomorrow night.”

Everyone else peers over at Vic who is yawning yet again and they all agree to leave except for Travis who will stay the night. After her friends leave Travis takes Vic up to her and Lucas bedroom where she changes into Lucas white T-shirt that was lying on the floor and takes her jeans off. 

“Get into bed Vic and sleep. Mike and I will tidy up and change the bed-sheets for you.”

“Leave it Trav spend some time with Mike he has something important to tell you.” Vic mentions making herself comfortable on Lucas's side of the bed.

Travis gives Vic a knowing glance and says “Mike loves me, I know because I love him too.”

Vic faces softens, a smile appears and she sleepily mumbles “I…am…so…hap...py…”

Travis notices Vic drifted off to sleep mid-sentence. He knows for certain that she has not been sleeping since Lucas’s accident as she had been sending messages to him frequently every two hours asking questions about amnesia.

________________________________________________

Vic enters Station 19 just before her shift starts and Travis is waiting for her arrival sitting on the bottom step of the stairway.

Vic smiles at him and he gets up and hugs her. “You are so naughty for changing the sheets and tidying up after I told you not too last night.”

“You are welcome.” Travis mutters.

“You both had left by the time I got up this morning. How did the ‘I love you’ confessions go?”

“Um, we left straight after we said I love you and headed to my place. We had hot, loud spicy sex until late this morning. We wanted you too sleep and our loud sex would have woken you.”

“I doubt that. I am so happy for you both. You need to hang on to Mike. I love him already too.”

“Hands off you have your own Mike lookalike.” Travis states and immediately bites his lip in anger with himself bringing up reference to Lucas and he says in an apologetic tone “Sorry Vic I did not mean to bring up Lucas?”

Vic holds Travis in a hug again and whispers “Travis it’s fine he will remember all of me and others in time. I am feeling positive today.”

“All we need to do is get rid of the she-devil stalking the corridors of the hospital and send her back to hell or the pound.” Travis says in a witty tone.

Vic laughs and hits Travis in the arm “Those poor dogs we can’t send Eva to the pound she will terrorize them and they will need counselling afterwards. So, the only place to send her is back to hell.”

Twenty minutes later the klaxon goes off and sends the truck, engine and aid car to a restaurant fire which has inflamed the restaurant and an Asian produce store next door. By the time they got to the restaurant both places of business were inflamed. 

The restaurant owner is grief stricken and shouts that there are still people in the dining area and in the kitchen where the fire started. Sullivan orders Vic, Gibson, Travis and King to enter the alley way at the back and find those in the kitchen. Andy, Maya. Miller and Warren head in the front to the dining area.

Travis and King bring out two of the kitchen hands with smoke inhalation and were heading back in when an explosion from the direction of the kitchen forces them back. Sullivan orders updates from all. Everyone answers all except Vic. 

Gibson shouts into his radio “Firefighter down, it’s Vic the force of the blast propelled her against the wall. Fire is engulfing the area I can’t get to her.”

Firehouse 23 arrive at that moment to lend their support and five minutes later they bring out an unconscious Vic. Dearborn and Mayhorn from 23 are on aid car duty and check Vic’s vitals, her blood pressure low and continued to drop and she has a rapid heart rate. They drive her with sirens wailing and flashing lights off to Grey/Sloan Memorial.

Vic was found to have internal bleeding from a ruptured spleen and is taken to surgery. On a walk around the hospital with Eva, Lucas notices the ever-growing number of firefighters in the waiting room and sees Sullivan and goes to him.

“Sully what has happened?” Lucas asks concerned.

“There has been a restaurant fire that engulfed both the restaurant and a neighboring business. An explosion from the kitchen caused one of our Station 19 firefighters to be critically injured. She is in surgery now.”

“Who is it?” Lucas asks but before Sullivan could answer he was directed away by Dr Bailey, Warren’s wife and Dr Amelia Shepherd. Travis was with them being Vic's emergency contact.

Several minutes later Sullivan and Travis walk back over with Dr Shepherd and Amelia looks at Luke and softly says, “Lucas you need to know something about your wife.”

Eva looks in horror at Lucas then to Amelia. “What do I need to know about Eva?” Lucas asks staring suspiciously at Eva.

Amelia takes a deep breath “Lucas I did not want you to find out this way but Eva is not your wife anymore. You have been divorced for eleven years. I am talking about your current wife.”

Lucas looks unsteady on his feet and Sullivan and Travis hold him up. Dr Shepherd herds them through the doors to another waiting area and Amelia yells back to Eva “Stay here you are not family you cannot come past this point.”

Eva is not too pleased and she fumes knowing she will not be welcome to see Lucas anymore and she storms away. Lucas meanwhile is ushered to the ICU and just outside a room. The same room he was in days earlier. Nursing staff are blocking his vision of the woman in the bed that is his third wife. Sullivan puts his arms around Lucas shoulders to steady him.

When the nurses move away, he sees Victoria with tubes attached to her chest, arms and nose. He doesn’t know what to think at first then flashes of him and Vic amass his brain and he turns pale in shock and collapses to his knees.

“Luke are you okay?” Sullivan asks as Travis helps lift Lucas back up.

Lucas looking distressed mutters repeatedly in an inaudible tone until he enters Victoria’s room and in a pained cry staring at the unconscious Vic says “No not Victoria, not my Eggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora mi señora amor, ¿quieres el inyector negro? - Thank you, now my lady love, do you want the black injector?  
> Si, lo hago Capitán. - Yes, I do Captain
> 
> The next chapter finishes this L&S story.
> 
> Just to add on a personal note. I may not be able update my stories for a few weeks as I am having hand surgery tomorrow. I had an accident at Christmas cutting a tendon to one of my fingers. I will be back though I promise you.


	5. Return of The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone I have been painstakingly been writing this update in small intervals all week. My god I forgot how much I love Vicley. They have always inspired me. This past week I feel as I have reconnected with them for the better and love them even more. I have missed them and will be writing more but please be patient as I my hand is still healing.

Two hours after Lucas’s memories came flooding back, Mike comes into Vic’s room to check on her vitals and he notices Lucas who is sitting on a chair next to Vic holding her left hand in his looking pale and squishing his eyes together as if he was in pain.

“Chief you don’t look good you need to go back to your own room and rest. With your memory coming back it can cause headaches and tiredness. It does not mean your head injury has come good. I suspect your head is pounding in pain. You need to rest and sleep. I am going to call Dr Shepherd.”

“Don’t! I want to be here with Vic when she wakes up. I can handle the pain.” Lucas growls.

What Lucas did not expect was for Mike to growl back, “Chief you don’t want further complications developing from your head injury and I for one don’t want you to collapse on this floor on my watch.” Mike walks out of the room and within minutes comes back with another nurse and wheelchair. “This is nurse Caroline she will take you back to your room and settle you back in bed. Dr Shepherd is on her way to see you. I’ll come and get you in a few hours or let you know if Victoria wakes up. Okay.”

“You won’t back down will you.” Lucas concludes “I guess I don’t have any other choice. Please come and get me if Vic wakes up. Promise? She is the love of my life.”

“I Promise.” Mike replies jotting a note on Vic’s chart.

Once Lucas has been made comfortable in the wheelchair Mike watches Lucas being wheeled away and Travis bangs into the wheelchair as he rushes around the corner. He hops around in pain as he exchanges a few words with Ripley. Travis proceeds down the corridor with a slight limp to meet up with Mike in Vic’s room.

“No change?” Travis asks in hope.

“No, I told you I would let you know.” Mike replies encroaching into Travis’s personal space.

“I actually came to see you.” Travis confesses with a glint of lust in his eyes.

Mike has the same glint and takes Travis’s hand “I am taking my dinner break now. I am hungry for you.”

“Storage closet?” Travis chuckles.

“No, I happen to know the consult room down the hall is free. I prepped it before coming to see Vic.

“You prepped it for who?”

The smile on Mike’s face widens and whispers “The man I love. I need to give him a complete physical.” 

“Will you check my leg?” Travis asks wincing in pain.

“I will also examine your leg, the one that collided with the wheelchair. It might mean you won’t be available to work tomorrow.” Mike lustfully tells him as Travis’s limp becomes more pronounced as they walk down the corridor.

Mike pulls Travis into the consult room and herds his back against the wall. Travis who is completely turned on mumbles “I thought doctors gave patients physicals.”

“Hi, I am Dr Probe I see you are in need of my medical equipment to prod you but first I need to inspect your equipment as the wheelchair might have bruised your delicate manhood?” 

“My delicate area is not hanging around my ankles,” Travis expresses teasingly.

“Shut up Travis. May I proceed?” Mike growls looking into Travis’s eyes as his hands unbutton and unzips Travis’s jeans.

Travis is lost for words at Mike’s assertiveness and nods in compliance. Mike then kneels down to lavish Travis’s burgeoning member with his hands and tongue.

__________________________________________________________

An hour later Travis walks back to Vic’s room a beaming smile on his lips. Andy was sitting in a chair.

“Hey Andy, has Vic woken yet?” Travis asks cheerfully looking at Vic’s peaceful face.

“Hey Trav, no she hasn’t and I have been sitting here for half hour or so.” Andy replies. Noticing Travis’s chipper demeanour Andy says to him “I think Mike is good for you. You better put a ring on that.”

Travis stares at Andy’s forthright admission and stutters, “It’s…too…soon.”

“You love him, right?” Travis nods, “Life is too short. If you find the one that’s makes you happy, surprises you and loves you beyond anything else then go after them. Don’t think about it, just do it.”

Travis is bewildered by Andy’s frankness and asks “You better listen to your own advice. I know about you and Sullivan.” Andy’s shock expression causes Travis to continue “I don’t care that Captain Sullivan is your man. I am not here to tell you the implications especially as Vic and Ripley are dealing with that at the moment. I appreciate what you have told me and yes, I won’t waste time no matter how recently Mike and I have been together. You need to do the same. Sullivan is also good for you Andy. I think his maturity has rubbed off onto you. He is helping you grow as a person.”

Andy was about to say something when Robert Sullivan arrives “Montgomery, Herrera.” He greets them with a nod of the head. His stony glance at Andy makes her feel uncomfortable.

“I need to leave it just got stifling in here all of a sudden.” Andy quips getting up and walking out of Vic’s room.

Robert runs out after her “Andy!” He calls out.

Andy stops outside the supply closet and waits for Sullivan to catch up. “I don’t want to talk to you.” Andy vexes.

Robert pulls Andy into the supply closet “I don’t either but The Injector needs his Ms Honeypot. It has missed her.” Robert says coaxing her and without furthering delaying the inevitable kisses Andy hungrily.

Andy pushes him away but the need to have his manhood encapsulate her gorge was too enormous and pulls him back in to re-join their mouths in a passionate embrace.

After a minute Andy bites Sullivan’s right ear and with a desirable whisper tells him, “Dr Pecker you need to inject me soon after you see to the excess moisture dripping down my thighs.”

Sully in no time at all discards the trapping of their clothing and lays Andy down on top of the them to get on with the job of mopping up the wetness on her thighs. 

He looks up at her and he mutters “Quiero poner mi lengua en tu coño”

Andy smiles back and enthusiastically replies, “Mi coño quiere tu lengua en ella.”

The tip of Sully’s tongue licks her outer lips as he applies two fingers to massages her inner labia.

Andy groans “Más, mucho más.” 

Tensing her thigh muscles, she grinds her hips upwards. Sully moves his fingers aside and uses his tongue in broad strokes, to bring her juice up from the entrance of her hot pussy to her hard clit. 

Sully now sucking on her wettened clit increases her arousal and imminent release. Andy soon cries out. “Por el amor de Dios.” In complete satisfaction of her orgasm.

Sully smiles at Andy’s blissful face. “What can Dr Pecker do you for you now?”

“Dr Pecker I am dying here, you have to inject me with my cure,”

“Before I do are you going to apologize for your insensitivity towards Ripley regaining his memory?” Sully asks with a hint a seriousness.

“Of course, I apologize, I was not thinking at the time and I did mean it when I said I was joking. I guess it was too soon to make fun considering Ripley had not regained his memory at that point. Have you spoken to him yet about it?”

“Andy.” Sully growls in warning.

“Sorry of course you haven’t. It’s still not the appropriate time. It’s true I do think of myself. Having you by my side, that’s if we are good again, you can help me grow and to think of others before I blurt out insensitivities.”

“Andy we are good, we were never bad. I was just slightly miffed at you. Thanks for your apology I forgive you my angel.”

“The Injector, huh, huh.” Andy lustfully reminds her lover.

Sully winks at Andy “Condom?”

“Bebé?”

“Baby! Is that what you want? You don’t want to be Captain or climb the ranks?”

“There is plenty of time for that. First, I want your baby while I am still young enough to have them. Are you on the same page Robert?” Andy says displaying confident behavior.

“Andy, I love you. Please I would love you to have my baby but really are you sure?”

“It’s Maya that longs for power and ambition. Just you wait. She will drop Jack flat on his face for her chance at authority, she craves it.”

“I remember you being that way.” Sullivan reminds her.

“Yes, I am not going to lie. I had aspiration and determination but that was before I fell in love with you.”

“Now you desire a baby.”

“I have a lust for you. I want a life with you including growing our family. Seeing Vic and Lucas’s love for one another and nearly losing each other has made me think life is too short. I don’t want to waste time or fight anymore. Robert Sullivan I am off the pill and have been since that night at the Ripley’s when you stormed off. So how about it.”

No more words were spoken as Sully covers his mouth with Andy’s and truly makes love to her on the floor of the supply closet. His baby maker spilling his seed inside of Andy where it travels its way to her waiting ovum.

__________________________________________

It was nine o’clock when Lucas snuck back into Vic’s room. He was feeling better after having some painkillers and getting some sleep. Seeing Vic’s serene face, he bends down giving her a deep kiss on her lips. He takes his position in the chair he sat in earlier and picks up Vic’s left hand in his and brings it to his lips. He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against his hands.

Seconds later Vic flutters her eyelids open taking in her surroundings. She sees the man sitting beside her holding her hand that is propped up by his own hands, leaning his forehead against it. She frowns.

“Who…are…you?” Vic stutters in a croaky voice.

Lucas turns his head towards Vic’s face in happy surprise. Her eyes still small from sleep. Lucas’s smile diminishes at her question.

“Vic, you don’t know who I am?”

“If I knew who you are, I would not ask.” Vic huffs.

Lucas turns pale and the look of devastation crosses his face and, in an attempt, to remind her leans over and kisses her passionately and whispers “It’s me your Hubby… your husband.”

“You’re my husband? Well kudos to me for picking a gorgeous specimen like you” Vic says in shock and awe.

“Victoria you really don’t remember me?” Lucas asks in a frightened tone as his sad eyes look over her with worry.

“That is my question.” Vic cannot contain herself and snort laughs and asks in hope, “Lucas you remember me?”

It takes Lucas several seconds to register what she said and hugs her and plants small kisses over her face, “Eggy, my Eggy I do remember you. How in the world could I forget who you were?”

“Having a head injury will do it.” She mocks.

“You had me very worried there for a minute. I thought you lost your memory as well. I should punish you for playing that trick on me. That’s not nice.” Lucas fake scolds her.

Vic smiles and teasingly says, “Well I like the way you punish me from past experience. That little deception is all worth it for the pain you put me through, having to watch you make stupid googly-eyes at Eva.”

“Vic…” Lucas starts to say when Mike walks into the room.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty you have awakened, did your Prince kiss you out of your slumber?”

Vic looks at Mike and shrugs her shoulders. Her gaze falls onto Lucas’ face. His cheeks brighten and sheepishly draws his eyes away from Mike’s stare. 

“Hah, so he did.” Mike chuckles as he checks Vic’s vitals. “I guess you have not lost your memory then.”

Vic lets out a giggle, “I tried to trick Lucas into thinking I had but the sad doggy eyes he gave me made my heart melt and I could not let him suffer the hurt any longer.”

Mike looks at Lucas and tells him “You need to punish her when you both have recovered.” Lucas frowns and mutters “She loves the way I punish her.”

“You have both gone through the torment of nearly losing one another and the aftermath of that. In Vic’s case you not remembering her and pushing her away. It’s time for you both to enjoy loving one another and if that includes sexually punishing each other who’s am I to stop you. I’ll leave you two alone but no hanky panky. I’ll page your doctor who I saw not too long ago.”

“Thanks Mike and you better call her other husband.” Lucas quips.

Mike pats Lucas’s shoulder and mutters “Oh, I will Travis will be awake as I was going over there after my shift which has just finished.”

Lucas waiting for Mike to leave sits on the bed beside Vic. “Vic I am so deeply sorry for what I put you through having hurt you by not knowing who you were and then…with…Eva. My heart breaks thinking of all those sad and pained glances you gave me through the window of my room when I held her hands and look at her lovingly. That was my past and not what I feel this moment. It is you I love Vic not Eva not ever again.”

“Hush now and kiss me.” Vic says softly.

Before he does, he says, “I like the way you tried to jog my memory of you with your demonstration of us but how in the hell did you get a chainsaw in the hospital?”

“Huh, I have contacts and I also know the Chief’s signature if required.”

“Do you now. Hmm, so was it required for the chainsaw?”

“Maybe.” Vic’s eyes twinkle and Lucas kisses her quickly.

“Victoria Ripley you are a devil woman.”

“Lucas Ripley you are my favorite hot toy.”

“You mean I have your favorite hot toy, don’t you?”

“Well yes, but you provide the squeak.” Vic giggles staring at Lucas’s handsome lustful face and whispers “Spice.”

“Excuse me.” Lucas chuckles and continues to say, “I love it when we play the spice game and where it leads too though in this instance we can’t and you still need your rest, you are healing and so am I. Just imagine how good it will be when we do. We can then finally consummate our marriage.”

“I have not forgotten that fact. You are right I am feeling a bit of pain now.”

Dr DeLuca comes into the room “Hey Vic you are awake. That is great to see. Firstly, I was able to stop the internal bleed and repair the spleen. You and your husband won’t be fit for duty for several weeks. You can both look after each other. Now let’s take a look at you Mrs Ripley.”

Vic smiles up at her husband with love in her eyes, “Mrs Ripley the third and final.”

Lucas bends over to give a peak on Vic’s lips and whispers, “Third time’s the charm. I’ll take my leave now. Sweet dreams Eggy, I love you.” 

“I love you too Hubby.” Vic tells him and watches as he leaves going back to his ward.

Andrew DeLuca stares at Vic and utters “It’s a great thing you and Mayhorn did not work out. You and the Chief are relationship goals.”

“So, I have been told. DeLuc’s he’s the love of my life.” Vic confesses.

“He’s yours too. It says so on your chart.” Andrew shows Vic what is written on her chart.

“Oh, Mike what a romantic. He must have written it.”

After Andrew leaves Vic thoughts are on the future. Her new life as a married woman, the wife of the SFD Chief. She is prepared for all the repercussions to come from marrying her bosses, bosses’ boss. This is her life now how lucky is she to still have her job and Ripley.

_________________________________________

Two weeks later Vic sits on her bed in her hospital room waiting for her nurse to help her dress as Vic still has pain down her side and maneuvering clothing over her body provides discomfort.

Vic was to be discharged this morning but her ride home has been held up due to the severe storm that has kept everyone in doors. Travis texted her to tell her he has been called into duty at the station and won’t be able to pick her up. Travis had asked Mike to take her home after his shift that ends at midday that’s of course if the storm lets up.

Lucas was discharged a week ago and staying with his sister until Vic comes home. Dr Shepherd gave strict instructions for him not to drive and Travis was set to pick him up and bring him to the hospital to collect Vic. That was until the storm derailed that plan and now Vic is stuck.

Her nurse walks in “Sorry Vic it appears Dr DeLuca does not want to discharge you just yet until someone is here for you and because of the storm. I will be sending in someone else to help dress you I am needed elsewhere. It’s become very busy since the storm has wreaked havoc outside.”

“I will be leaving, today won’t I?”

“Sure, you will. I have to go, Sorry Vic.”

Five minutes later a person in a hazmat suit walks in and closes the blinds on the rooms windows which makes Vic dubious. Vic frowns and asks, “Are you in the right room?” 

The person looks at Vic but Vic is confused that the person is wearing a surgical mask under the hazmat suit. She stands up when the voice behind the mask yells “Stop.”

Again, Vic asks “Are you in the right room?”

The harsh male voice with a thick Australian accent booms “Yes, you are Vic Lee Rip, you have just stepped off a plane from China with suspected Coronavirus.”

“My name is Rip Vicley. Opps, I mean Vic Ripley and no I have not been to China and no I don’t have the Coronavirus. Why do you wear a surgical face mask under a hazmat suit?”

“You can never be too over cautious when it comes to deadly viruses. Have we met before? You look familiar?”

“No…” Vic trails off as her suspicions increase.

“I know you were in hospital a few months back. I came to give you a body examination.”

Vic smirks “Dr Hubby is that you?”

“You remember me?”

“I am surprised that you have.” Came Vic’s witty reply.

“So are you up for another physical. I’ll let you play with my squeaky toy?”

“Dr Hubby disrobe before my husband miraculously appears at my room.”

Lucas chuckles, “I better get the chair and lodge it under the handle so your husband cannot disturb us. Am I correct?”

Vic nods her head “I need help to get naked, will you assist me?”

“Whatever you need. I am happy to help.” Lucas lifts Vic’s nightie over her head. Then undresses himself but leaves the surgical mask on.

“I want you, all of you. Dr Hubby.”

Looking over Vic’s body Lucas takes off the mask and lustfully says into her ear, “Surprise Eggy it’s me your Husband, your Hubby. There is no way in the world that the Dr Hubby persona is going to consummate our marriage.”

Vic in the same lustful tone whisper in his ear “Hubby I knew it was you all along. No other man makes me wet like you do.”

Lucas chuckles “Punishment begins now. Remember if the pain gets too great tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Hmmm stop wasting time Lucas punish me.”

Lucas begins kissing her old scars then kisses the dressings of her new ones. Vic walks backwards and sits on the bed. Lucas stands in front of her as both his hands take each of her breasts. He softly strokes the sides of her boobs and her nipples and continues on caressing the circle around her areolae with his index fingers.

“Oh Lucas.” Vic breathlessly moans.

“Lay on the bed and part your legs” Lucas instructs.

Once Vic is laying on the bed Lucas climbs over her and nuzzles his nose and blows hot breath onto her neck. Vic shivers in desire. Lucas revisits each of her breasts with his hands massaging them. Her nipples become erect, Lucas gently flick each of them with his tongue a few times before slowly and gently taking one nipple at a time into his mouth and sucking on them.

Vic squirms and for the first time ever orgasms. Lucas stops and asks “Did you just orgasm? I have not even entered you yet or sucked and licked your VG.”

“Fuck yes you did. So shut up and give me another.” Came Vic’s stern cry.

Lucas travels down to her belly and presses kisses all around it and Lucas mutters “Someday hopefully soon I will be kissing this belly as you grow our baby.”

Vic looks down at him “One day soon I would love that.”

Lucas shifts his body down the bed and his tongue licks each of her inner thighs. Her juice starting to escape her quim and he continues to lick. Lucas then moves to softly graze over her clitoris with the tip of his tongue.

“Lucas…” Vic cries uncontrollably as her body writhes. Her hands tugging at his hair.

Lucas stops and seductively says “I love this, your sweet cry is hardening my toy. What do you want?”

“Finger me. Stimulate my clitoral cluster.” Vic informs him.

Lucas does not hesitate to please and two fingers enter her and play with her clit and vulva a third soon socializes with the others. Having his fingers in her Lucas can feel she is beginning her climb, the walls of her vagina become engorged, and her vagina begins to contract and tighten. Vic shudders through her second orgasm.

Vic’s rapturous face spurs on Lucas to ask “Can you handle more?”

“Lucas break our marriage virginity.” She looks up at him.

Lucas lowers himself over her womanhood, “Okay my squeaky toy is ready to blow your senses.”

“Do it.” Vic says aggressively and softly bites Lucas shoulder.

Lucas brings up her knees and widens her legs and enters her. Vic’s vagina welcomes him in and he slowly begins to move up and down. After a few strokes Vic feels uncomfortable.

Lucas stop put a pillow under my injured side and under my bum.”

Lucas retrieves the pillows from under her head leaving the third to rest her head on. Lucas places one to her injured side. Vic lifts her hips up and drops once Lucas places the pillow under her. 

“Are you sure you want to continue?” Lucas’s tone is cautious.

“Yes, I need you.” Vic tempts him.

Lucas enters Vic again and this time Vic can feel Lucas drumming into her G-Spot. The pleasure of him thrusting into her makes Vic tear up in happiness. 

There was a short time during his memory loss that Vic had thought she would never experience having this wonderful sensation of him thrusting into her continuously hitting her target. She is so relieved to have him back showing her love.

Lucas quickens his pace and Vic starts to unravel and orgasms a third and fourth time in consecutive thrusts. Vic silently screams into Lucas’s neck as her body jerks from another climax.

Lucas groans soon after encountering the peak of his satisfaction. Lucas slumps onto Vic making sure his weight is on the opposite side of Vic’s injured spleen. They both lay silently together enjoying the aftermath of their euphoria.

Lucas speaks first and chuckles “Where are the tissue’s?”

Vic smirks “There are some in the bathroom.”

“Maybe we should shower instead together and make out some more. Mike finishes in another hour and he can take us home then, maybe.” Lucas moves away from Vic and helps her sit up.

Vic looks at Lucas puzzled “How did you get to the hospital?”

“Hmm I have to confess I did a criminal act pretending I was injured and rang for an aid car. Travis is on aid car duty and picked me up. He dropped me off at the entrance before going to a call not far away.”

“Lucas Ripley you bad, bad boy. It’s your turn to be punished but you will have to wait until I have healed before your toy gets a real good licking.” Vic snort laughs.

Lucas watches and listens to Vic as she talks and laughs. He is amazed by this woman and he shakes his head at the thought he could have lost her not only because of her work-related injury but because he had forgotten her.

Vic seeing Lucas mesmerized expression says “What?”

“Victoria Ripley, I love you.”

“Okay. I am going to say it again Dammit Lucas Ripley I love you too.”

“Good let’s shower.” He takes Vic’s hand and guides her to the bathroom where he sucks Vic’s womanhood again until she cries out in her release.

The strength of their love for one another wards off the bad luck once again. As long as they fight for one another and fight for their love no one or anything can tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero poner mi lengua en tu coño - I want to put my tongue in your pussy  
> Mi coño quiere tu lengua en ella - My pussy wants your tongue in it  
> Más, mucho más – More, much more  
> Por el amor de Dios - For the love of god
> 
> So this is the last chapter in this Love and Spice story. There will be another story in the Station Spice series and it is a continuation from this one. There will be a slight time jump so expect some surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested to know what the ring is like then check out the following address.
> 
> https://www.wongsjewellers.co.uk/princess-cut-18ct-white-gold-engagement-ring-075ct-1
> 
> Also, next weeks spice may not be 100% spice all the way through for reasons I can not divulge at this time.


End file.
